


Let Me Come Back To Your Hand

by Lady_L



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A fanfic of a fanfic, Damn I love tagging things, Have insulin at hand, I REGRET NOTHING, I never do, M/M, in fact inject some before reading this just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_L/pseuds/Lady_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanfic of a fanfic. It is just something I envisioned happening after one of the scenes in a work I was reading. </p><p>I wrote this after reading ‘Just Enough Trust’, by My2BrownEyes, an incredibly realistic and lovely depiction of how a romance between Steve and Loki might play out. I hope My2BrownEyes is not offended by my intrusion into his/her ‘verse. You should all go and read 'Just Enough Trust' now.</p><p>I imagine this scene taking place shortly after Loki and Natasha’s elegant assignment. (I don’t want to spoil the story for anyone by giving more details than that! Although I suppose the following scene makes it a bit obvious. . .)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Come Back To Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My2BrownEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My2BrownEyes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just Enough Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/708976) by [My2BrownEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My2BrownEyes/pseuds/My2BrownEyes). 



Steve punched furiously at his seventh bag that hour. It was ridiculous. He _knew_ that he had nothing to worry about, yet the sight of Loki moving so fluidly with the beautiful Russian assassin refused to leave his mind. The way their every movement had teased, had caressed, had flaunted. Unbidden, something he had once read came to mind. _Dancing: the vertical expression of a horizontal desire._

 

Growling, his punch right then split the bag neatly into two.

 

~

 

By the time he had done his best to exhaust his frustrations on innocent exercise equipment, he was a sweating mess. Making his way to Loki’s room, the absence of the god just irritated him further and Steve stomped his way into the shower, feeling more like a petulant child than ever, but unable to stop himself from behaving that way.

 

Stepping under the heated spray, he started trying to recall his favourite stratagems from Sun Tzu’s ‘The Art of War’. He didn’t want to greet Loki in a temper and figured that it was best to try logic to cool his jealousy, since violence hadn’t worked.

 

~

 

Stepping out into the bedroom, Steve was brought up short by the change in lighting. The central space in front of the bed was lit by hundreds of floating candles, while the outer edges of the room were in darkness. In the middle of the pooling light was Loki, exquisite in green and black and looking strangely tentative.

 

“What is this, Loki?” His voice came out oddly hoarse.

 

“You mentioned that you used to dance with a troupe, before the ice – before. I was wondering  . . . if you might like to dance with me.”

 

Speechless, Steve nodded, as the towel he had been using dropped to the floor, forgotten. He moved towards Loki, dressed only in his sleep pants.

 

For a moment, there was an awkward fumbling as they both attempted to position themselves to lead, then, snorting a weak laugh, Loki moved his hands to Steve’s shoulders after placing Steve’s around his waist.

 

“I heard this playing in a coffeeshop once, while I was avoiding your apartment. I nearly embarrassed myself in front of the humans by sobbing thinking of you. Jarvis, if you would.”

 

The rich tones of a piano, followed by the soothing contralto of a woman singing, filled the air.

 

_I promise you nothing; I take only that which is free._

_I’d give you a life full of risk and the whirlwind of joy that can be._

_Don’t try to bind me, just love me without any greed,_

_And I’ll give you the world, and my heart, and the air that I breathe._

Throat tight, Steve pulled Loki even closer towards him, feeling his heart pounding through the thin silk that separated them. Swaying slowly together, he pressed his lips to the side of Loki’s neck, unable to speak.

 

_Slip the jesses, my love._

_This hunter you own, from the hood to the glove._

_When the circling and striking are done, and I land,_

_Let me come back to your hand,_

_Let me come back to your hand._

He could feel the slight trembling that shook Loki’s frame, the words that he could not speak himself flaying him open for Steve’s perusal.

 

_I have no illusions, to think that I know what will come._

_I laugh at the concept of life as a simple result of a sum._

_I just want to hold you, and share with you all of this life,_

_With the stars in the darkness, and love in the light, and its dizzying height._

Tears were running down both of their faces now, yet they did not stop moving slowly across the floor, Steve curling himself around Loki’s more slender body, pressing soft kisses on to his lover with quivering lips.

 

_Slip the jesses, my love._

_This hunter you own, from the hood to the glove._

_When the circling and striking are done, and I land,_

_Let me come back to your hand,_

_Let me come back to your hand._

 

As the last sweet strains of the music faded away, Steve choked out a strangled cry and pulled Loki’s mouth up to his, kissing him with a fierce desperation that was returned in full. They clung to each other, not without passion, but also with an aching tenderness.

 

Disregarding his own inexperience and the fact that Loki was very nearly his height, Steve lifted Loki into his arms and carried him the few strides needed to the bed. Laying Loki gently on the surface, Steve nearly fell onto his lover when Loki pulled him down. Ripping away the silk of Loki’s tunic, Steve muffled his lover’s cries with his mouth. They devoured each other, grasping at skin and twining fingers into each other’s hair.

 

~

 

“Jarvis, turn off the feed.”

 

Tony and Bruce stood silently in front of where a projection of the events several floors below them had been playing. When Jarvis had alerted them to a potential fire hazard in Loki’s room, several hundred lit tealights suspended in the air had not been what either of them had been expecting.

 

Even after Steve had come out of the bathroom and the music started, they had been unable to look away from the raw emotion Loki had displayed. The sheer visual pleasure of watching the lovers had also held them still, Steve’s golden good looks the perfect foil for Loki’s dark beauty.

 

Some things, however, were too private for even Tony Stark to intrude upon.

 

Tony laughed weakly. “Well, we knew it before, but this is really irrefutable evidence that Loki truly loves our Capsicle.”

 

Bruce nodded. “I couldn’t believe it at first either, but he’s not the sort of man who would humble himself that far for a mere ploy to gain our trust. And remember how we found him – nothing he could have planned could possibly have been as believable as him reading up on baseball just because Steve is a fan.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Suddenly, Tony snorted. “Hey, Bruce, I guess virtue is rewarded. I mean, look at the Boy Scout – he received a god as his prize for being a good boy!”

 

Bruce rolled his eyes. “You can’t just appreciate the beautiful moment we spied on and leave it at that, can you?”

 

“Nope. You know me, nothing is sacred to Tony Stark. Although, Jarvis, secure the recording we just watch and make sure SHIELD is completely unable to access it.”

 

Seeing Bruce’s raised eyebrow, Tony gave him a mock-innocent look. “What? I’m not a total douche, you know!”

 

“Why not just delete it?”

 

Tony sobered. “I know it’s incredibly private, and I’d hate to violate Loki by actually using it, but it’s the best proof we’ve got that he’s truly in love with Steve. If it comes to it and Clint does something drastic, we have it in reserve.”

 

“I guess you’re right. There’s only one problem, though.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Tony, how are we going to look either of them in the eye tomorrow? I don’t think I can do it without at least a sniffle.”

“I’ll have a box of tissues ready, Brucie-kins.”

 

 

FIN 

**Author's Note:**

> The song I displayed here is 'Hunter', by Heather Dale.
> 
> I never thought I would be writing a story around a song - it always struck me as a lazy way of going about things - but somehow, reading 'Just Enough Trust' while listening to 'Hunter' caused a strange sort of coalescence in my mind. This little snippet was the result.


End file.
